Feel like metrosexual: drabbles Creek
by Becca Tucker
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak [Creek] Pequeñas viñetas o historias bastante cortas que no tienen relación entre sí.
1. Rímel y labial

Una mañana más fría de lo acostumbrado. Rompe al fin con toda paciencia que antes Tweek guardaba.  
Sigue bebiendo de su café americano, pero Craig Tucker menciona que debe dejarlo.

¡El café le provocaba esas feas ojeras! Arruina su pulcro rostro de porcelana, que al moreno tanto le cuesta conseguir.

Craig sabe que el único calmante asertivo para Tweek, es la codiciada cafeína, pero se niega a dársela y de un movimiento le retira la taza.  
Coloca ambas manos a los costados de su cintura y ladea las caderas en su mejor pose.

Acerca una vez más su mano, para procurar poner rímel con extracto de almendra. Los temblores del rubio hacen el trabajo imposible. Craig, al borde y a punto de perder la cama, le besa. Tweek puede notar los tonos de cereza en el sabor de sus labios. ¿Brillo labial?

Su cabeza está hecha un lío y no atina a moverse correctamente. Se queda tieso con los verdes cristalinos envueltos en duda.  
Siente un vacío y el frío aglomerado en sus labios cuando el moreno por fin se aleja.  
Continúa en shock hasta que Craig habla.

—Ya está —acerca un espejo y Tweek suspira.

—¿No estás cansado de esta moda? —Pregunta el rubio aún aturdido y con las mejillas encendidas—. ¡Gah! Esto es demasiado gay.

Craig se encoge de hombros y le muestra el dedo corazón. ¿No menciona el beso? El hecho lo acongoja. Se supone que es el chico más gay o metrosexual de South Park.

—¿Quieres jugar en la Play4? —Menciona sin darle la razón. También está harto del maquillaje para hombre y la ropa apretada.

Craig no espera respuesta y se cambia la ropa, sin importar que el rubio lo observara. Le lanza al rostro una camiseta holgada y sale de su habitación.  
Tweek se integra después de cambiarse y descubre al moreno peleando con los cables enredados en medio de la sala.

El rubio nota las manos tensas de su compañero riñendo con la consola.  
Se atreve a besar su mejilla, en un pequeño roce y después presiona sus labios contra la piel fría.  
Craig se queda pasmado y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—Tweek, ya dejamos de actuar como homosexuales —menciona sin recato.

—¡Oh! ¡Jesucristo! ¡No me tortures, por favor! —comienza a estirar su cabello y Craig le toma las muñecas.

Desliza sus dedos y sostiene sus manos con ligereza. Detesta cuando Tweak estira su cabello y se lesiona el cuero cabelludo. Le entrega el mando de la Play y así evita que se dañe de nuevo.

—Esto es bastante gay —suspira Craig.


	2. Cómo complacer a Craig Tucker

Kenneth está acostumbrado a hojear un montón de revistas antes de que las clases inicien; pero nadie espera que se acerque a dos de los chicos más inestables del aula. Le entrega a Tweek un ejemplar juvenil, de una típica revista para chicas adolescentes; entrega otro más a su amigo Kyle.  
La sonrisa resplandeciente de McCormick les dice a ambos que aborten la idea y lo ignoren por completo.

El pelirrojo lo hace de inmediato y continúa repasando su tarea de matemáticas. En cambio Tweek examina las últimas tendencias; moda invernal para iniciar el año de la mejor manera.  
Hace una mueca al encontrarse con tonos grises y azules en cada prenda.

Kenny, tanto como el resto del alumnado, se quedan pasmados al notar el gran interés con el que Tweak revisa y tacha lo que no le parece.

De pronto, un artículo obliga al de irises esmeraldas elevar la revista.  
El título reza: _"Las cinco formas que deberías saber para complacer a un hombre"_. Hasta hace poco, Tweek juró no ser gay; pero le intriga el apartado y no puede evitar leer con todo su interés.

Kenny se suma a la lectura acercando su pupitre y pasando los ojos por cada letra. Una sonrisa pícara regala al otro rubio a su lado. Tweek no despega las pupilas de cada frase conspiratoria.

Porque seguramente el gobierno es el culpable de lavarle el cerebro y hacerlo interesarse en artículos tan frívolos. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio sabe que lo comunicado es mentira, pero no Tweek, él está atrapado.

La revista afirma que se deben alcanzar los siguientes pasos:

1.- Darle su espacio: es importante mantener cierta distancia de vez en cuando. La suficiente para que no se sienta sofocado y no demasiada como para creer que lo engañas.

2.- Reír: no hay mejor manera de hacer sentir bien a un hombre, que el halago de tu risa y no palabras. Se sienten más satisfechos por tus acciones que por comentarios fuera de contexto.

3.- Ser coqueta: usar palabras clave. El manejo de frases simples y cortas, pero sobre todo honestas siempre agregando un toque de picardía.

4.- Muestras de cariño: no demasiadas, quieres evitar ser empalagosa. No por eso debes descuidar los mimos. Uno al día o dos están perfectamente bien.

5.- Sedúcelo: no le dejes el trabajo completo de atacar territorios más intranquilos. Un beso en un lugar distinto a los acostumbrados, por ejemplo: el cuello, la nuca o la barbilla.

Eric se suma a la lectura y arquea una ceja, dubitativo. No cree ni una palabra de lo que está leyendo; pero Tweek se ve entusiasmado al respecto, a pesar de no ser una chica y de no tener una cita.

Al salir del aula, busca con la mirada al moreno y lo encuentra en su casillero leyendo una revista de Red Racer. Tweek se echa para atrás, pero Kenny lo toma de los hombros y lo alienta a continuar.  
El acto no pasa desapercibido para Tucker, quien mira con el rabillo del ojo cada movimiento del chico pobre. Frunce el ceño cuando Tweak lo abraza y lo hace aún más al notar a McCormick acariciándole el cabello desprolijo.

En pocos segundos, Craig ya se encuentra clavándole la mirada al inmortal. Tweek tiembla y da un brinco en su lugar sin saber interpretar la mirada del azabache.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ya lo sabe y quiere matarme! —Grita el cafeinómano. Tira de su camisa y sale corriendo del lugar.

Kenneth ríe con las manos sobre su estómago. Craig no tiene idea de lo que sucede, pero le mete un zape a McCormick en la nuca, quien no deja de soltar carcajadas.

Sin importar qué, Craig sale en la búsqueda de Tweek. Kenny se incorpora y limpia las lágrimas que se escapan por culpa de la risa. Toma un papel suelto y una pluma que guarda en su casaca y comienza a escribir:

 _"La única forma de complacer a Craig Tucker"_

 _1.- Sé Tweek Tweak._

La mete en el casillero de Tucker y también abandona los pasillos para dirigirse a los laboratorios, para su próxima clase.


	3. Como dulce de mantequilla

Como dulce de mantequilla

Salpica, y una vez más a cada paso apresurado. Moja los pantalones desde el tobillo hasta las rodillas y el lodo ha comenzado a ocultar el negro de sus zapatos deportivos.

Mira el reloj como si aquello pudiera regresar el tiempo un par de horas atrás.  
Llega tarde y el cabello rubio por primera vez está controlado debido a la humedad. El paraguas es un fiasco, se ha roto en el camino al igual que la esperanza de verlo sentado en alguna banca de la vereda.

Las ocho en punto y los ánimos por el suelo. Regresa sus pasos y toma un respiro bajo la lona de una pequeña cafetería. Insiste en ver su teléfono móvil, pero no hay registro de llamadas perdidas.  
Suspira y tirita con los brazos rodeándolo. Le gusta abrazarse cuando siente que lo ha hecho de nuevo. Llegar tarde y decepcionar otra vez.

No sabe si es la lluvia o está llorando. No, hace tiempo dejó de mojarse. En definitiva está llorando y se limpia las mejillas con calma. No importa; porque sus sollozos llegan a amortiguar el sonido del aguacero. La música de violín que llevaba diez minutos sonando a su lado, se detiene también.

—Tío, me haces creer que toco terrible —se queja una voz grave y nasal—. Laméntate en otro sitio. Alejas a los clientes.

Tweek, confundido mira intrigado al violinista que luce aún más melancólico que el mismo sonido del instrumento. Es moreno, alto y con unos ojos azules tan profundos que asemejaban a la noche. El blondo se pierde en ello, pero ha dejado de temblar al menos.  
Reacciona cuando el joven levanta una ceja a la espera de una respuesta, pero Tweak jadea del susto. Reacciona tarde al ver que de hecho, las personas se acercan a la entrada y después se van.  
Tucker, por lo contrario, se resigna a una respuesta y guarda su violín.

El de cabello ébano entra a la cafetería y mantiene la puerta abierta a la espera del rubio. ¿Tiene espasmos? Porque no ha dejado de temblar.  
—¿No vienes? —Pregunta impaciente, y para su sorpresa, el chico le sigue hasta dentro.

A Tweek lo embriaga el aroma, es un perfume inconfundible. Sin saborearlo, le da gusto a dulce de mantequilla.  
Toman una mesa y la clientela los observa de soslayo. En realidad están escudriñando a Tucker, pero Tweak no puede con la presión y el tic del ojo izquierdo regresa.  
Craig se adelanta y pide por ambos un café americano; uno para cada quien.

—Entonces ¿Quién fue? —Indagó el moreno con indiferencia.

—¿Mh? —Respondió Tweek, confundido.

—Una persona llora por dos razones: está herido físicamente o alguien lo provocó y si no me equivoco, tú estás ileso.

Craig no solía entablar conversación con desconocidos a menos que estos le llamaran la atención y Tweak lo consiguió. Para segunda sorpresa de la noche, Tweek niega con la cabeza gacha. No puede admitir que quien le pone mal es él mismo. Porque todo lo hace intencional y las grandes acusaciones de su madre lo ponen mal. Que tal vez solo está desubicado y siempre fue un asexual.

El pedido llega y Tweek aprieta su tasa, enseguida bebe todo de un sorbo y contiene las ganas de gritar.

—Fui yo —encoge los hombros y Craig eleva aún más la ceja.

—Entonces eres un idiota.

—¡¿Qué?! —Contesta, Tweek indignado.

—La culpa es la forma más idiota de montar los problemas. Tienes café, bébelo; tienes lluvia, mójate. Tienes compañía, disfrútala —responde con una media sonrisa.

El rubor adorna los pómulos de Tweek, porque a palabras frías, la sinceridad le supo al fin. Mantequilla… El moreno es quien desprende ese aroma y lo nota cuando se acerca. Cierra los ojos y espera por un golpe, un beso. ¡Jesucristo! ¡Qué hombre más impulsivo!  
No llega ninguno y en cambio la suavidad recae sobre su barbilla. Es un pañuelo limpio. Descubre que ha manchado sus labios sin percatarse y el café ha caído hasta su cuello.

Con vergüenza y los temblores al acecho, toma el pañuelo y se limpia por sí mismo. Uno nuevo y limpio aparece frente a sus orbes olivo. Cuando lo toma, el hombre ha desaparecido y las campanas de la puerta le sugieren que se ha ido.

" _ **Craig Tucker XXX-XXX-4567"**_

Lo recuerda… El nombre le suena y mira una pancarta en un rincón de la cafetería:  
 **"Craig Tucker. En concierto/Viernes 20:00 auditorio trece en Denver"**

Se lleva una palma a los labios y descubre el dinero sobre la mesa. Ha pagado la cuenta. Sonríe, esa noche le llamaría.  
Corre en dirección al auditorio. No piensa perderse el concierto.


End file.
